


Edge

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Male WoL, hrothgar WoL, trans Uri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Jack spends an evening with his beloved elezen. Jack belongs to UglyJackal.





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spotty_lion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/gifts).

As evening fell over La Noscea, most denizens were out and about- either enjoying the lingering warmth of the day still trapped in the stones, or otherwise enjoying a dinner at one of the many seaside eating establishments, or just enjoying the coastal atmosphere. Not so Jack, who had elected to spend the evening indoors with the man who had so recently finally consented to becoming his beloved, a third member of this romantic entanglement that Jack had found himself in with Cid what seemed like so long ago.

It was just meant to be tea, at first. Tea, and a chance to talk after everything that happened, the chance to settle down. The chance for Jack to gaze into those eyes of liquid sunlight, of molten gold, eyes that had once damn near taken his breath away even if the circumstances at the time had been... less than ideal.

And perhaps, were they not already so intimate, the atmosphere would not have become so sexually charged. The barest brush of a bare foot against Jack's furred calf wouldn't have caused his breath to hitch, the tea to spill over the cup and onto the saucer. The eye of emerald green met eyes of molten sunlight, eyes that burned with the heat of more, the desire to forget the tea (good though it was) and adjourn to the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked, setting his teacup down before it could spill onto the table, onto the book that lay open between them. Urianger had brought it out for some reason, to point out something or illustrate his point, Jack couldn't remember now. He'd been too lose in the elezen's voice, in his face as he described whatever it was he was talking about. Perhaps that was why this change in mood seemed so sudden, why he hadn't somehow detected its coming.

"Thou art shy, it is quite unlike thee," said Uri, his lips curved upwards. His big toe continued to slowly, teasingly, stroke up Jack's calf, make Jack grit his teeth and clench one of his fists. His heart was beating so fast, he could swear Uri could hear it. And maybe he could, if Uri's growing smirk was anything to go by.

"A-and you're thirsty, quite unlike you," said Jack, trying to keep his voice under control. He swore he heard the briefest crack and- dammit, what was it in Uri that brought out this side of him? All Urianger had to do was smile and Jack was putty in his hands. Well, for a few moments, anyway. Perhaps that was love, as Uri would no doubt say if Jack told him.

"Thirsty? Surely, thou cannot mean that in the way that it doth sound," said Uri, taking a sip of his tea. "I assure thee, I am quite well hydrated. Though, on the other hand, it would appear as though thee mayhap be in need of some stronger form of refreshment."

"You're just fucking with me, right?" Jack asked, heart thumping in his chest as Uri continued to lazily stroke with his toe, lips still placed against the side of the cup as he took a longer sip.

"Thou hast always strucketh me as the learned type," said Uri. "Thou tellest me."

"...you meant 'tea' as in 'coffee', didn't you?" said Jack, feeling heat flood him as the realisation crashed upon him like a rogue wave.

"I hath always preferred water of the leaf to water of the bean," said Uri. Jack could have hit himself, smashed his palm into his forehead with the force of a runaway carriage. As it was, he simply shook his head, feeling the shame fall away as that familiar heat flooded him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked with a laugh. Uri merely sipped his tea, though he set it down when he recognised the look in Jack's eye.

"Mayhap I was waiting for you to realise," said Uri.

"Then mayhap I should punish you for making me make a fool of myself," said Jack as he rounded the table. Uri looked up at him, sunlit eyes so wide and innocent despite the knowing smirk on his lips.

"I hath been waiting to hear that all night," Uri murmured as Jack pulled him to his feet and into a crushing kiss that was far more teeth than lips. Uri moaned, softening his body against Jack's, fingers curling around the side of Jack's open button-up shirt. The soft fur of Jack's chest brushed against his fingers, a feeling that Jack felt down to his bones.

Though Jack's bed was by now no stranger to Urianger, it was still almost a surprise for Jack to see him there, lying on his back, lips kiss-swollen, eyes just the slightest touch darker. He'd worn his robes tonight, the grey robes that Jack had first seen when he'd believed that Urianger may be about to betray them. They had one definite advantage, though- they were very, very easy to get out of. And it was only too easy for Jack to disrobe his boyfriend, unwrapping him as though he were the most divine gift. Urianger's breath hitched and he moaned as Jack planted a kiss upon his Scion tattoo, upon his neck, down lower, over his collarbones, the scars that Jack now kissed with such tenderness that Uri had wept the first time (and indeed his eyes welled with tears again now at the tenderness that Jack bestowed upon him), down his stomach, to the very edge of his undergarments. But it was here that he paused, looking up at Uri.

"Why hast thou stopped?" Uri asked, looking down at Jack, his body alive with warmth, with desire.

"I want to try something," said Jack. "If that's alright with you."

"Pray tell me what this 'something' may be," said Uri, his lips still curved upwards in a smile.

"Is it alright if I... leave you hanging?" Jack asked. "Edging, I think it's called." The word sent fresh desire racing through Uri, so much so that his hands twitched with the desire to divest himself of his undergarments.

"I am definitely not opposed to the idea," said Uri, hoping that Jack could somehow smell his arousal.

"Not even if I do this?" Jack asked, and this was the confident Jack that Uri loved to see in the bedroom, the one who was currently grazing his knuckles over Uri's undergarments, enough to feel the arousal soaked through, enough to send tingles of desire all through Urianger's body.

"Definitely not," said Uri, eyes half-lidded with desire as he looked down at Jack between his legs.

"Mayhap I should invest in some toys for you," Jack mused, one finger hooking under the side of Urianger's undergarments, perilously close to his mound, just barely grazing it so that Uri bit his bottom lip and almost whined.

"Now, there is an idea that I doth very much enjoy," said Uri, shivers of desire racing through him from Jack's words as much as what his finger was doing.

"Some handcuffs or binds may not go awry either," said Jack as he leaned back, withdrawing his finger after one deliberate nudge towards the bundle of nerves that had Uri hissing in air through his teeth.

And the idea of Uri with his hands cuffed behind him, perhaps to the bedposts, body arching off the bed as between his legs a vibrator kept him just on the edge... well, if Jack wasn't already hard from Uri's earlier teasing, he would definitely be hard now. As it was, his cock throbbed, and it was the greatest relief to remove his shorts and undergarments. Uri licked his lips as he looked at Jack, fingers clenched tightly around the sheets as if to prevent himself from touching himself. It probably was for that very reason too.

Though Jack had intended to fuck Uri until he was a quivering mess, now, seeing Uri's tongue dart out over his lips, Jack had another idea. Straddling Uri's body, Jack lowered his body down until his cock was in front of Uri's mouth.

"If thee wanted a blowjob, thou had only to ask," said Uri, wrapping one hand around Jack's cock and beginning to stroke his hand up and down the shaft. Jack moaned, closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again into the wonderful sight of Uri moving Jack's cock closer to his mouth. He felt Uri's breath on the tip for a brief few seconds before his cock was engulfed by the warm wetness of Urianger's mouth, his tongue providing the most excellent pressure that had Jack moaning louder, hands fisted in the sheets. The tip of his tail dragged up the inside of Urianger's thigh, making the elezen beneath him moan around the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck," Jack moaned, his tail lashing. He very much did not want to put an end to this pleasure, especially with how Uri was tracing his tongue along the length of Jack's cock, but he also didn't want to leave Uri hanging too much.

Much as it pained him to do so, Jack pulled his cock out of Uri's mouth, a deep part of him delighted at the string of saliva that momentarily hung between Uri's lips and the tip of his cock. Uri broke it with a careful swipe of his tongue, holding Jack's eye contact the whole time.

Settling his body down beside Uri's, Jack finally removed Urianger's undergarments, revealing the slick mess between his thighs that was definitely because of him. Uri had been embarrassed about it at first, he remembered. Right up until the moment when Jack's tongue had stroked so softly over the mound, through the folds, dipping inside to bring Uri greater pleasure than he'd ever felt before. Or so he'd said, and Jack was just confident enough to believe him. Now, rather than his tongue, it was Jack's fingers that did the stroking, first one, and then another, achingly slowly so that Uri's moans increased in volume, in intensity, so that he cried out Jack's name and began to clench around his fingers. Jack thrust his fingers in a few times, feeling Uri get closer still, until he withdrew them just at the moment when Uri felt his pleasure mount to a climax.

"Thou art a cruel beast," said Uri, though there was no anger in it. Jack felt a spike of pleasure instead as he looked down at his squirming boyfriend, at the quivering mound, the way his legs trembled as he held them open, begging, the flushed, slick hole that was open and oh so ready.

"You're the one who said he wanted edging," said Jack, his finger just gently brushing the nub enough to make Uri moan and buck his hips up, wanting more, ever more.

"I never claimed to not be needy about it," said Uri, eyes dark with lust as he looked up at Jack. Jack leaned in and kissed him, his tongue brushing Uri's lower lip while he settled himself over his boyfriend. Uri caught his eye again, though, as Jack pushed in, a shudder passing through the elezen as he felt the full girth of his hrothgar boyfriend inside him. And Jack had worried, once, about hurting him (still worried about it, really, but that first time had been the worst). Now, Uri only wrapped his arms around Jack, back arching as his boyfriend pushed in deeper, panting as he adjusted to the size that was by now familiar to him. "Thou canst move now, please."

And move Jack did, pulling out slightly before thrusting back in, Uri crying out in sheer delight at the mere movement, at what the movement did to his already-sensitive body, at how quickly the denied orgasm rushed up to claim him, sinking into him, drawing him under like a wave. And the waves only kept crashing over him as Jack continued pounding into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin, of slick flesh, of moans and pants, mixing with the sounds of Uri chanting Jack's name.

And then, coming as a surprise amidst the pleasure that Uri had been wrapped up in, Jack gave a deeper moan yet and buried himself inside of Uri, the knot swelling and making Uri feel as though he could burst with bliss.

"You okay?" Jack asked, seeing how Uri writhed beneath him, hearing the breathy noises he was making.

"I believe that our tea may be getting cold," Uri murmured against Jack's cheek, his fingers threaded through Jack's hair, heart still thumping a rhythm against Jack's chest.

"That's what you're worried about?" Jack asked. "The fucking tea?" Urianger smiled at him.

"When I am like this, I have nary a care in the world," said Uri. Jack chuffed a soft laugh and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. As much as he enjoyed making his boyfriend squirm, hearing his cries of delight, feeling Uri clench around him and claw at his back... Jack enjoyed this just as much. The aftercare, when he pressed soft kisses to his boyfriend, marveling at the fact that Uri was his, that this was real, that this wasn't just some wonderful dream that he would someday awaken from.


End file.
